mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Window
Windows are physical portals between the normal world and the imaginary universe. Windows have a number of special properties that can be useful in solving puzzles: *Windows must be plugged into a wall socket to work; they are solid when unplugged. *If a window is unplugged while an object is partway through, the object will be severed at the plane of the window's pane, due to the unpowered side no longer existing or being "On". Anyone on the unpowered side of a window may meet some interesting friends. *Complete blackouts may summon some very inquisitive and frisky friends. *Windows may be moved freely, even while the window is active (up to the limit of the power cord's extent, of course). *Windows' real and imaginary sides may be moved independently. *A window's real and imaginary sides may have differing scales, in which case the window serves as a means of Aspect Modification. *Some windows allow the gravity within the imaginary universe to be redirected according to the window's position in the material plane. Windows may manifest as objects that would not typically be described as windows, such as mirrors or traffic light lenses. They are often glass surfaces but many exceptions occur such as the bodices, jacuzzi, the back of the trucks, and the occasional random magical portal as the result of a flying carousel. It is important to note that windows primarily have these properties in the Problem Sleuth universe. In the Homestuck universe, most windows function the same way as in real life... . However, Homestuck s fenestrated walls function in similar ways to windows, and Roxy Lalonde is the only one to have them in the Problem Sleuth style. The properties of Roxy's windows are a bit different, however; they redirect through the Furthest Ring instead of the imaginary universe, and do not seem to have any aspect-modifying properties. Roxy appears to have alchemized a gun that fires windows, which she uses to navigate the uneven surface of LOPAN. Notable Window Uses *Problem Sleuth defeated Fluthlu by by use of a window. *Demonhead Mobster Kingpin set up a defensive barrier by arranging several windows such that a brick passed into one of them would continue cycling through the entire arrangement indefinitely. He later used this defensive barrier in the same way as FFPI and PFPI to utilise the devastating Cinder Ablockalypse, massively damaging PS, AD and PI's Treacle Aegises. *After Ace Dick was instructed to aim the Machine Gun through a portable window he was carrying, Problem Sleuth was able to execute Fair Shake by aiming his own window (with the end of the Machine Gun passing through) towards a room full of foes. *Pickle Inspector once caused an explosion by attempting to pass one window through another and , thereby overflowing the Fractal Prospectus. *Problem Sleuth also attempted to pass one window through another, creating the Jawbreaker Skylight Bomb. He then threw it into the mouth of Demonhead Mobster Kingpin to deal heavy damage. *Future-Future Pickle Inspector and Past-Future Pickle Inspector used the six windows set up by Demonhead Mobster Kingpin previously to use the Comb Rave Large Hadron Anti-Part-Pickle Acceleration *In a non-canon donation page, PI and Honeybee Professor used two windows to trap the meddling Professor Wasp in an infinite loop. However, in their attempts to stop him they accidentally pushed the windows inside each other, making hundreds of Professor Wasps fly out of the mixed windows in random directions. *In Homestuck, while looking through the Grimoire for Summoning the Zoologically Dubious, Rose Lalonde turns to a page . *In Homestuck, an object on looks very similar to the windows, which alludes to possible future contrivances. It has since then been revealed to be a fenestrated plane, like those used by Roxy, but white. *Jack Noir's Fenestrated walls look like windows. *John can enter Problem Sleuth's office from his backyard in with Trickster Mode activated. If he examines the window, Wayward Vagabond can tell him either to pick up or unplug it, both commands making absolutely no sense to John. *In Homestuck, Roxy Lalonde has black Fenestrated planes set up around her house. Each acts as a portal to another window, allowing someone to jump in one end to come out the other. However, the traveler experience time spent falling through the void, later revealed to be the Furthest Ring. These windows only function when they're plugged in. Unplugging a destination window when someone is falling through void space may cause them to land in a dream bubble and encounter anyone else in the bubble. Category:Problem Sleuth concepts Category:Homestuck concepts